loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-187.131.134.178-20150206073647/@comment-187.131.134.178-20150316005542
news are confirmed i that may be true the rumors of mei mei voice by rebel wilson she is perfect for po I do not know what the nature of this female panda but she is beautiful and cute reminds me of mulan she very radical like tigress and will be a good wife and kung fu warrion perhaps she was trained by po's father i think is perfect rebel wilson's charater is perfect to po Mei Mei, an overly eager panda, who has been promised in an arranged marriage to Po I think she will be welcomed in the valley of peace everybody will going adore her and some hated her perhaps she is another orphan and raised by po's father and lost their parents to cause by the beast nian the colletor perhaps is a supernatural sorcerer I think the main antagonist should be a cast spells on victims steals powers of defeated kung fu masters Thought maybe that could be the main villain for kung fu panda 3. A panda girl she is the only reason they put a famele panda in kung fu panda 3 is because its spesie is endangered Personally, Po he must know the state of the pandas, as they do not know their own kind I think that po history found a female of his species or his father and Guente "survival of the species", which is a topic already taken in the movie the Ice Age remeber open season 3 boog and ursa and the ice age franchise films manny the grumpy mammoth well he lost his family by hunters he lost his wife and son and he does not like be lonely in ice age 2 he meet ellie a female mammoth raised by a mother possum and she's become a new wife and ice age 3 a baby mammoth girl name peaches and ice age 4 diego and shira he need find of his kind in panda hideout There are a lot of similar themes in animated films, the endangered species is almost exclusive to the ice age If you go with that kind of logic, is to have a pair of the same species, not to mention the whole "character find her people or family saying survival of the species Po the only reason you will end up with a mei mei is because po is like the ugly duckling 1997 film po is the victim of bullying and teasing and bad comments of the people for example whats a panda are doing with us he should be with of his kind imagines po's childhood wanted to play with other children but ends with he tripps on them he sit on them and breaks toys by accident and received other nicknames to him like ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly and people getting complaints with Mr. Ping nothings wrong with him!!why can't other animals be friendly to him.doesn't mean﻿ he's different then the others doesn't mean they should be bullies to him sometimes he feels lonely being outcast the only panda for the Valley of peace before becoming the dragon warrior all his life was lonely without friends be different from other animals asking themselves who am I where I come from Who were his real parents and why wasn’t he raised by other pandas rather than a goose that runs a noodle shop. Po naturally figures it out that Ping might not be his real dad. is a purpose in the story, and it fits with the theme of the franchise panda. I think po and mei mei become an adorable perfect pair of love and be part of the franchise I think she can make po happy and him too may be this female panda has a past that goes back to po's childhood and maybe she have more traumatic memories from his childhood than po and i think that relationship love is something similar to tarzan and jane or samson and dahlia